The subject matter disclosed herein relates to compression ignition engines, and more particularly to homogeneous charge compression ignition (HCCI) and pre-mixed charge compression ignition (PCCI) engines utilizing a charged oxidant flow.
An internal combustion engine (e.g., reciprocating engine such as a diesel, gasoline, or gas engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive an engine member (e.g., piston, rotor, blade). The engine member may be coupled to a shaft that rotates to power a load. Traditional industrial engines can operate under a variety of operating conditions (e.g., temperature, pressure, air-fuel mixture) for a particular load condition. However, suitable operating conditions for HCCI and PCCI engines may vary greatly based on the load conditions.
In HCCI engines, the fuel and air mixture may be premixed. In HCCI and PCCI engines, auto-ignition and rates of combustion are largely affected by the composition, temperature, and/or pressure of a charged oxidant flow during the compression stroke. However, dynamic load conditions on the HCCI and PCCI engines affects the desired composition, pressure, and temperature of the fuel and air mixture, thereby complicating the control of HCCI and PCCI engines.